True Love
by greysanna
Summary: -One-shot- Can Emily and JJ find their way to each other


**So this is just a one-shot. Please let me know if you** **think I should continue writing stories for the Criminal Minds Fandom! Reviews are highly appreciated as they help me with my writing! Enjoy my loves! Mind you this is my first one for Criminal Minds. I promise if I continue the rest will be must better. -** **AJ**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, just the storyline.**

 **For the sake of this story it's in Emily's POV - AJ**

She looked so darn gorgeous. Just standing there in her gray pantsuit. She knew exactly how to show off her curves too. Jennifer Jareau was the most beautiful women in my mind. The girl of my dreams. She was smart, funny, caring, and oh so gorgeous. I was in love with this woman and she didn't even know it.

" _Emily keep yourself together. JJ is straight."_ Or at least that's what I kept telling myself

"Earth to Emily!" The sound of JJ's voice and laughter brought me out of dreamland.

"Sorry what were you saying Jayje. I spaced out there for a second." I admitted sheepishly to JJ.

"Are you okay Em? You've been kind of off lately. I know we had that particularly bad case but…" JJ trailed off visibly shaking from the memories of their last case. Once she brought it up the image of a gun being held to JJ head haunted her.

"Yea that was a pretty bad one, but speaking of Jayje are you okay?" I asked the blonde genuinely worried about the other women's state of mind. When I looked into JJ eye's I saw her trying to distance herself from the situation she now found herself in.

"I'm fine." I frowned at the response she gave. It was the same one the rest of us used whenever we were hiding how we actually felt.

"Okay well if you need anything you know where to find me." I told her and with that I walked out of the room and towards Garcia's office. Without knocking first I busted in the room, too focused to apologize for scaring Pen.

"Well what's got your panties in a bunch sugerbear?" Garcia asked with her usual banter.

"What if she was killed Pen? What if she died right in front of me? What if she transferred or resigned? Wh-wh-what if she got hurt...an-and blamed me for it? Hell I would blame myself. Garcia I am love with her and she almost died right in front of me. She doesn't know. She would have never known…"

"Emily." Garcia tried to interrupt

"...But she is straight right. I mean of course she is. Why wouldn't JJ be straight. She so beautiful Garcia any man would want her right? Bu-but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I've probably already ruined it. I was supposed to protect her. My one true love and I couldn't even protect her while we are friends…"

"Emily. Em" Garcia attempted to interrupt again. Failing once again.

"...All I want is that women. I will transfer to the state department. Hell, I'll resign from the FBI. I'll argue with Strauss. I'll argue with my mother. All for that women Garcia. JJ she is so perfect and so right. I almost lost the chance to tell her I love her and now I'm scared to because I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Em." This time the voice of the very same person she was just talking about caught her attention. I was horrified. Oh god! How much of that did she hear. As if it would help the situation I had tears streaming down my face from my little rant.

"Jayje." Was all I could muster before adding "How much of that did you hear?" I was afraid to hear that she heard it all but also afraid that she didn't hear any of it.

"Um Emily...I um...I heard all of it." JJ told me. Oh god! What did I just ruin? JJ wouldn't even make eye contact with me and if she did I knew I would see the same look she had when giving press conferences.

She turned to Garcia and said "Tell Hotch I'll be back in a bit. I umm… Well I need to clear my head." Then walked out of the room.

"Oh god Garcia." Was all I said when words finally came back to me.

"Gumbear what are you waiting for… Go get your girl." Was all Garcia had to say before I went running after JJ. The elevator seemed to be taking hours. Once I got to the ground floor and outside I looked around to see JJ about ten feet from her car. I ran as fast as I ever thought possible.

"J...J...wait a minute." I said while still out of breath.

When JJ turned around I saw the tear tracks running down her face and I felt a pang in my heart that I was what caused those tears. The last thing I wanted to do was cause Jennifer pain.

"Get in the car...Don't talk till we get back to my place." Was all JJ said before she climbed in the car and started the engine. I realized now was going to be my only chance to talk to her regardless if the outcome was bad or good. Even though I hoped and prayed it was the latter.

There was an awkward silence during the ten minute car ride back to JJ place. I had been to this house a thousand times before, but yet this time I am so nervous. Once we got inside JJ dropped her purse on the ground and immediately went and sat on the couch. I decided to follow her lead.

"JJ...I'm sorry. I-can we just forget it happened?" I asked her. For the first time since my little rant JJ let me make eye contact with her. What I saw was nothing I expected. Anger. Desire. Desperation. Love. Mostly anger though.

"Why would you think I would want to forget that happened Emily. Because it definitely happened. I walked in on you, Emily, professing your love for me to Garcia. Why? Why couldn't you tell me. All I've ever wanted to hear you say since I laid eyes on you are those three words. I love you too Em with my heart. Always have. Probably always , Em you don't even trust me enough to tell me and that hurts, that hurts a lot." All the anger was gone from her eyes with that sentence and there was just vulnerability.

JJ wanted to hear me say those words? She had feelings for me too. My heart just about exploded in my chest until I realized JJ had curled up into a ball on the other side of the couch. Her small frame shaking she body roughly from the sobs.

So I did the only thing I knew how. Love Jennifer Jareau, but this time I had to tell her.

"I-I love you JJ. With everything in me." With that I scooted close to JJ and picked her up to where she was sitting on my lap so that way I could embrace her tightly. Her head found it's spot in the crook of my neck. A perfect fit.

All of a sudden I felt a gentle kiss on my neck. Then JJ sat up and kissed me on the lips.

"I *kiss* love *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* too." What was a gentle kiss, just showing each other their love through the kiss became a fiery and passionate kiss. With that one kiss, I knew Jennifer Jareau was it for me. She was my future. Whatever I had to do to make that happen I would do. Beyond a doubt, because Jennifer loved me and I love her.

Next thing I knew my shirt was being pulled over my head. Both JJ and I whimpering at the loss of contact. As soon as the shirt was over my head our lips reconnected. Luckily JJ's shirt was a button up and was easy to unbutton. My hands went right to her bare curves. Familiarizing myself with her body. Just a plain old fashioned shirt less make-out session would be just great. I didn't want to push her too far. I may be ready for the whole package but she might not be. Unbeknownst to JJ I was in this for the long haul. I was the happiest women in the world right now.

The end


End file.
